Kiss You
"Kiss You" by One Direction is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 ''(as a DLC). Dancers 'Classic' The dancers are all men with the following features: '''P1' *Very short black hair *A jacket with some sort of badges on the left side *Yellow shirt *Pink peach shorts *Blue shoes with black laces *Resembles Zayn Malik P2 *Black hair *Yellow short sleeved shirt with a blue vest/jacket *Black trousers *Orange and yellow shoes *A yellow beanie (blue in the Battle Mode) *Resembles Louis Tomlinson P3 *Short black hair *A stripe shirt with black and yellow *Blue trousers *Black and orange shoes with orange laces *Resembles Harry Styles P4 *Black hair with a Justin Bieber hairstyle *Pink peach shirt with black flowers on it *Sky blue jeans *Black shoes with yellow laces *Resembles Liam Payne Kissyou coach 1 big.png|P1 Kissyou coach 2 big.png|P2 Kissyou coach 3 big.png|P3 Kissyou coach 4 big.png|P4 'Sweat' The Sweat dancer is a man with the following features: '' '' *Orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line to split the colours *Sky blue trousers with suspenders *Red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots *Yellow beanie with a blue line *Yellow scarf *Black sunglasses *Resembles Niall Horan *Note: The dancer is the same dancer as P2 from the Regular and Sumo version of Turn Up The Love. '6 Player' The six-player mode contains three women and three men with the following features: *'P1' wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. *'P2' wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. *'P3' wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. *'P4 '''wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. *'P5''' wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. *'P6' wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. All of them have brown hair (although the females has light brown hair) and wear sunglasses. KissYou6Player1.png|P1 KissYou6P3.png|P2 KissYou6P1.png|P3 KissYou6P4.png|P4 KissYou6P5.png|P5 KissYou6P6.png|P6 Background 'Classic/6 Player' The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU 'is seen in the background. 'Sweat For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves ''Classic'' The Classic routine has 4 Gold Moves. All: Blow a kiss with one hand. This occurs during the line "Let me kiss you". The third one is performed in a circle, starting with P1. It occurs when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. KissYouALTGM1.png|1st, 2nd and 4th Gold Move KissYouALTGM2.png|3rd Gold Move for P1 KissYouALTGM3.png|3rd Gold Move for P2 KissYouALTGM4.png|3rd Gold Move for P3 KissYouALTGM5.png|3rd Gold Move for P4 ''Sweat'' The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Blow a kiss with both hands. This occurs during the line "Let me kiss you". KissYouSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves ''6 Player'' The 6 Player routine (on Xbox One version) has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss and P1, P2 and P3, have your hands under your chins. Gold Move 3: P1, P2 and P3, blow a kiss to the right. P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss to the left. Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do so. This is the final move of the routine. KissYou6GM1.PNG|1st and 2nd gold move KissYou6GM2.PNG|Third Gold Move Battle Kiss You has a battle against Pound The Alarm. For the battle, click here. Trivia *This is the first song by a band to appear first on the song list on the game. *The 6-Player routine is considered to be the Classic mode on the Xbox One, while the 4 player is considered an Alternate routine. **The former serves as the classic routine on the other consoles. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears winter attire. *This is the first (and only) song with a 6-Player routine. *The dancers are strongly similar to the What Makes You Beautiful dancers and the Best Song Ever dancers. Coincidentally, these songs are made by the same artist (One Direction). * P2 of the Classic routine looks similar to the Sweat version of It's You (who is female), and P4 looks similar to P2 from Tribal Dance. * P1 is portrayed by Mehdi Kerkouche and the Sweat routine is performed by Arben Kapidani. * In the battle mode, the second player's beanie is blue instead of yellow and his glove is red instead of yellow. * This is the third song by One Direction in the series; after What Makes You Beautiful and One Thing. It's followed by One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Best Song Ever and No Control. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For?. * Although it is recycled, this is the first dance crew to be available as a DLC. * The 6-player version was meant to be part of Just Dance Now, but it has been removed. * The battle mode uses a lot of moves from the classic routine. Gallery Kiss You.png|The Thumbnail kissyou6players02.png|6 players mode (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move. kissyou.jpg|Kiss You Kissyousix cover generic.png|Kiss You (6 Players) Kissyouswt cover generic.png|Kiss You (Sweat) Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background Kiss You (6 Players).png|Kiss You (P3) 6 Player Mode 127.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar (Classic) 126.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar (6 Player) KissYouDLC2015.jpg kissyou_cover@2x.jpg hg.jpg kissyoucoaches.jpg kissyoumenu.png KissYou2ndDancer.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar (Classic) KissYou6PlyrsP1.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar (6 Player) kissyou_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms kissyouopener.png kissyoumenuwiiu.png|Wii U folder KissYouAvatarP3.png|''Just Dance 2016'' P3's avatar Videos One Direction - Kiss You (Official) Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You - 5* Stars Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You (Sweat Version) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Kiss You - One Direction (6 Players) Just Dance 2014 Kiss_You_(DLC)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Full_Gameplay_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:2010's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with battles Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016